


Forever

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dancing, Daryl learns to dance, Kissing, M/M, Proposals, Secrets, Surprises, Tumblr Prompts, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:43:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr Prompts! 2 in 1! the Prompts were " I would like a fluffy fic with jealous and/or insecure Paul who thinks Daryl is cheating. But in reality he's planning a romantic surprise for their anniversary. I'm thinking dancing lessons?" and "Now I'm sitting here staring at my screen as I try to come up with a decent promt. I can't decide between fluff, angst or a wedding proposal. So I decided I'll just be greedy than. Woukd you please write a angsty fic that has a fluffy ending and throw in a wedding?"Here it is beautifuls!





	Forever

Paul stared hard at Daryl's side of their tiny bed of their Hilltop trailer. Daryl couldn't stand living in Alexandria with Negan in their make shift cell, so they'd moved his minimal amount of things to Paul's trailer. It made them both happy. Paul was able to keep Daryl near by, Daryl was near Maggie and away from Negan. They'd been together almost a year now. They'd started dating just as the leaves started to turn red and brown, and now, a year later, the leaves were changing color. He'd thought they'd still be happy. He'd thought things were going good. The sex was still amazing. Daryl smiled more and more, was even a little playful now.

The last few weeks, though... he'd been distant. 

Paul used to wake up and find Daryl staring at him, watching him sleep with a warm look in his eyes. They used to do everything together. They'd go on runs together, hunt together, help Maggie with the baby or whatever else she needed. Paul hadn't been hurt the first few times Daryl had said he wanted to go on a run alone. He figured the hunter just needed some space. Then, he kept going out alone. He'd go hunting alone, wouldn't help baby sit little Hershel. He'd come back to the trailer late, all smiles and kiss Paul like nothing was going wrong. 

Everything was going wrong. This had happen to Paul before in his previous relationships before the world ended. His boyfriends would start going out alone, making excuses, smile at Paul like they weren't hiding anything... and then eventually Paul would see a text from some stranger on their phone, or someone would come around the apartment looking for his boyfriend... or Paul would catch them in the act. It happened so often... Paul wondered if there was something wrong with him. Why was he so unlovable..?

Daryl was different. Paul knew that. He was fairly new to committed relationships and, in the world they lived in today, life was precious. He always told Paul how special he was and how he would always do his best to protect him and come home to him. Paul bit his bottom lip and flopped down on his back. Those are just words, though. He grabbed Daryl's pillow, pulling it to his face and breathing in the lingering scent of tobacco and Old Spice. Paul always believed actions spoke louder than words. And if Daryl was in fact.... cheating... it would kill Paul to actually catch him in the act. 

He didn't want to leave the bed. He didn't want to go out into the community and catch Daryl behind a trailer or in one of the many rooms of Barrington House kissing someone else. He'd loved his previous boyfriends, but his love for Daryl ran deeper than anything he'd ever felt. It made his chest ache just to think about losing Daryl, either to death or to someone else. He even felt that death would be better, at least then he wouldn't have to watch the hunter be happy with someone else. 

A knocking at the trailer door made him sigh and pull himself off the bed. He got up, pulling a pair of Daryl's jeans on and walking to the door. He yanked it open, glaring at the intruder. Tara stared up at him in shock. Jesus and Daryl were usually the first two out and about. 

“Are you sick?”

Jesus sighed and leaned against the door frame. “No...”

“I got worried when Maggie said she hasn't seen you yet today.” She looked at his lack of attire. “Judging by the way you're glaring at me and... you're not even dressed... I assume you just feel like shit.”

“... You could say that. Tara, what do you need?”

“Daryl, Rosita and I were supposed to go on a run today, but Daryl backed out at the last minute. Something about a previous engagement... never thought I'd hear those words from his mouth.” She quirked a grin. “Said you might want to come.”

Jesus pursed his lips. It wasn't like Daryl to back out of a run at the last minute. “... Yeah... anything to get me out of this place.” He turned back into the trailer and got his gear on. He didn't bother with his hair, just put it up in a bun and pulled his boots on. He grabbed his knives and hurried back to the door where Tara was waiting. He shut it behind him. “Let's go...” He hurried down the stairs and toward the car where Rosita was waiting, Tara following behind him. 

“Don't you want to say bye to Daryl?”

Paul paused by the back door of the car. He should. He should go say good bye to Daryl... in case anything happened. He took a shaky breath, hands trembling as he yanked the door open. He couldn't bring himself to. “... No.” He got in.

Tara and Rosita looked at each other before getting in. “You two fighting or something..?” Tara asked softly as Rosita started the car. 

“No, I...” Jesus sighed and let his head fall back against the head rest. “I don't want to talk about it.”

Tara nodded and went silent. 

The whole run was spent in mostly silence. Tara and Rosita talked back and forth a bit, ribbing each other or gossiping about Hilltop's residents. Paul ignored them, to lost in his own turmoil over Daryl to really pay much attention to what they said. They were secretive about what the run was for, hiding things in boxes or bags before Paul could get a look at the items. He eyed them suspiciously, debating if he should look through the boxes while they were preoccupied with something else. He shook his head at himself. He shouldn't take his frustration out on them. 

They returned to Hilltop a few hours later, just before dusk. Jesus wanted to let them unload by themselves, but Tara thrust a box of kitchen items at him, asking him to take it inside. He really wanted to just go back to the trailer, shower and go to sleep, but he nodded and turned, heading inside. He walked back the hall and into the kitchen, setting the box on the counter for the cook to go through and place the items where he wanted. His task done Jesus headed back down the hall, making a bee line for the door, but soft music caught his attention. 

It was something similar to a waltz. He paused, listening closely. It was coming from the library, so he turned and walked up to the door. It was open ajar, so he peeked in. All the tables and chairs were pushed to the wall, making an open space in the middle. A radio sat on one of the tables, playing music. In the center, Daryl and one of Hilltop's young residents were engaged in... a waltz. Paul's eye brows lifted in shock. He didn't know Daryl knew how to dance. He asked the hunter several times to dance with him, but Daryl always refused. 

Judging by how the young woman was smiling, Daryl was good at it. Paul swallowed thickly, watching them. Daryl was very good. He was even smiling a bit, a shy smile that was usually reserved for tender moments with Paul and their family. He'd never seen Daryl look at someone who wasn't family like that. This woman... must be special to him. Paul bit his bottom lip, stepping away from the door, heart racing and throat closing up. He couldn't breathe, his chest was too tight. Tears blurred his vision. His hands shook, his knees felt weak. This was why Daryl wanted him to go on the run with Tara and Rosita.

He needed to get out. 

With a soft whimper, he turned and hurried to the door, nearly knocking into Tara as he passed her. She called his name but he ignored her. He stormed across the field to the trailer and pulled the door open almost violently. He paced around, mind racing, a scream building in his throat. Tears streamed down his cheeks, wetting his leather overcoat. He couldn't stay here. Daryl had found someone else. Maggie didn't need him anymore, not with Enid, Tara and Rosita here. 

Paul sniffled, wiping the tears away. He grabbed a bag from the closet and started gathering his clothes. It was hard to determine who's clothes were who's however. They kind of just shared. Some shirts were too tight for Daryl's shoulders, so he grabbed those. He grabbed his extra beanies and gloves, shoving them in with his clothes. He grabbed a few food items. He didn't really need anything else, so he walked to the door of the trailer. He stopped, too many memories replaying in his mind. This trailer hadn't been a home until Daryl had moved in. They'd made it a home together. Which gave him even more of a reason not to stay. He shoved the door open, not bothering to close it. He crossed the field, ignoring everyone's looks as he walked to the gate. 

“Jesus!” 

He ignored Maggie's voice and stopped in front of the gate. “Open it, Kal.”

Kal hesitated, watching as Maggie ran over to them. “Uh...”

“JESUS! Wait!” Maggie stopped beside them, grabbing Paul's arm. “Where are you... what are you doing?! Where are you going?!”

Paul glared at the ground. He couldn't look her in the eye. “... There's nothing for me here...”

“What?! What about Daryl?!”

Just the name made tears flood his eyes. “... He's not mine anymore...” He whispered, gripping the strap of his bag tighter. “He obviously doesn't want me anymore.”

Maggie stared at him in shock. “What're you talking about?! Daryl's crazy about you! I've never seen him so happy!”

Paul laughed wetly, the tears falling uncontrollably. “Yeah! I'm not the reason! He's got some side bitch! I saw him with her... dancing!” He yanked away from her hand, motioning to the Barrington House behind them.

A knowing look fell across Maggie's face and she licked her lips. “Paul-” She reached forward for him, intending to pull him away from the gate.

“You knew?!” Paul glared at her, stepping away from her hands. 

“Paul! It's not what you think! Whatever it is you think you saw, it's not!” She reached for him again, latching onto his wrist. “I'll tell Daryl to explain! Just... please, don't go! You'll regret it.”

“I'll regret- The only thing I'm regretting is letting Daryl in! I thought he was different! I thought we could-” Paul cut himself off, looking down at the ground. He'd wanted them to grow old together. He wanted to spend every day together, whispering sweet nothings at night and watching each other's backs during the day. He'd wanted more kisses, more hugs, more cuddling... just more.

“Paul, please... he's not cheating...” Maggie's soft plea and begging eyes convinced Paul that she could possibly be telling the truth.

He sighed, loosening his grip on the bag. “... Alright.” He let her lead him back to the trailer and walk him inside. She set the bag down and told him to stay while she went to get Daryl. He sat on the edge of the bed, hands in his face. His mind was still a whirl. His chest still ached so painfully. 

He heard Daryl's heavy boots on the steps and the door swung open. The hunter hurried in, eyes worried and flushed... from what, Paul didn't want to know. 

“Paul! Ya alright?! What's goin on? Maggie said somethin bout ya freakin out 'n tryin ta leave.” Daryl crossed the trailer over to the bed, kneeling in front of the scout. 

Paul almost wanted to laugh at the hunter's worried expression if he didn't find it so endearing. He sniffled and swallowed thickly. “... What's going on..?” He parroted, smiling bitterly. “What's going on... is I can't believe how stupid I am...”

Daryl's brows furrowed. “What..? What d'ya mean?”

“Who is she, Daryl? She must be new here if I don't know her face very well.”

Daryl tensed, lips parting a bit and eyes darting away from Paul's face. “Who..?”

Paul growled and stood up, shoving Daryl away. “Don't fucking lie to me, Daryl! I saw you with her in the library!”

Daryl stood up, stepping back when Paul tried to shove him again. “Paul! It ain't what ya think!”

“That's what they all fucking say, Daryl! But it is! It is exactly what I think! You act like everything is fine when in reality, you're going behind my back and fucking some girl I don't know!”

Daryl glared. “I ain't a fuckin cheater, Paul! Let me fuckin talk and I'll tell ya who she is!”

“I don't care anymore, Daryl! You wanna be with her, fine! But don't expect me to stay here!” Paul stepped away from the hunter and reached for his bag on the floor by the bed, but Daryl's large hand wrapped around his wrist. 

“Don't, Paul... please...” Daryl whispered, hand shaking around Paul's wrist. 

“... Let go, Daryl.” Paul's own hand shook. He was furious at Daryl... and at himself. He was heart broken. He just wanted to leave.

“Paul... I swear... she ain't nothin ta me.” Daryl gently pulled Paul away from the bag and closer to him, both hands going to Paul's shoulders. 

The tears fell again. Paul tried to push away from Daryl. If he let the man hold him, he would never be able to let go. “Daryl, please...”

“Just... just let me explain... she was... teaching me ta dance.”

It took a moment for the words to process in Paul's whirring mind. He faltered, blinking away fresh tears. “... What?”

“... T-That's why I been so distant lately. She was teaching me how ta dance. Yer always askin me ta dance with ya... 'n I always refused cause... I don't know how ta dance. Ya seem ta always enjoy it, so... I wanted ta learn.”

Paul slowly let his eyes travel to Daryl's face, searching the hunter's blue eyes to see if he was telling the truth. “... You're... learning to dance for me?” Daryl nodded, looking down shyly. “... Why? You could've asked me to teach you.”

Daryl sighed. “She was a dance instructor before the world ended. I wanted ta surprise ya... cause...” The hunter swallowed thickly, getting very nervous. “O-One minute...” He stepped away, going to their small box shelf and opening a box. He reached in and pulled something out, walking back over to Paul with the item enclosed it his hand. “... I was gonna do this later tanight... when I surprised ya with dinner, but...” He suddenly got down on one knee. 

Paul's eyes widened, stepping back a bit in shock. “Daryl..?” He breathed the hunter's name, barely audible over the sound of his pounding heart.

“I... uh... I had a whole speech planned, but... 'm drawin a blank on it now. I started goin on runs without ya cause I's lookin fer the perfect ring.” He looked down at the golden band in his hand. He cleared his throat and held it up to the scout to see. “It still ain't what I envisioned, but... it matches ya perfectly. It's got a few marks, like scars... but when I seen it, it was the most beautiful thang I ever laid eyes on... just like you.”

Paul held his breath, staring at the band. It was a bit discolored, it had obviously been through a few rain storms and maybe even been someone else's precious ring. It had the infinity symbol engraved in it. It was perfect. He smiled tearfully, looking into Daryl's eyes. 

“Paul Rovia... will you marry me?”

The scout swallowed thickly. Of all the things he thought Daryl might have been doing, planning a proposal on their anniversary was not one of them. He'd never even dared to dream that Daryl might want to get married one day. “Oh, Daryl...” He fell to his knees, taking Daryl's hand in his. “Fuck, baby... I'm so sorry...”

Daryl's face fell. “Y-Ya don't want ta-”

“No no no no! Baby, I'm not saying no! I... I'm apologizing. I feel so terrible for accusing you of doing something so terrible when you were trying to plan something romantic.” His hand stroked Daryl's stubbly cheek, smiling so warmly. “I said such terrible things to you.” He teared up, wrapping his arms around Daryl's shoulders, hugging onto him tightly. “I'm so sorry...”

Daryl's arms wrapped around Paul's waist. He had been hurt... very hurt, that Paul believed he was capable of cheating. “Paul, I love ya... I ain't never gonna do that.”

Paul sniffled, nuzzling into Daryl's neck. “I know.” He leaned back after a moment. “Daryl...” He pressed their foreheads together. “... I'd love to marry you.”

Daryl's wide grin made Paul's heart melt. They separated long enough for Daryl to slip the ring on Paul's finger. Paul stared at it for a moment, savoring it's weight and coolness on his finger. He smiled up at Daryl, blushing at the warm look in the hunter's eyes. That look never failed to get his heart racing and his cheeks flushed. Usually that look meant Paul was about to have sweet love made to him. He let Daryl pull him into a sweet kiss, and then nuzzled into the man's shoulder. 

“So... when are we going to do this thing?” Paul whispered. 

“In the mornin.” Daryl smiled. “Already got all the decorations 'n stuff. I told Tara ta take ya on the run with her so I could finish mah lessons 'n so Maggie could get one'a the extra bedrooms set up.”

Paul looked up at him. “... You planned all this?”

“Yeah... told ya. I wanted ta surprise ya.” Daryl's fingers gently pushed through Paul's hair, removing the hair tie. “Maggie's gonna come get ya in the mornin... she's gonna help ya get dressed 'n I'll meet ya at the alter.”

Jesus smiled, fingers playing with the ring on his finger. “... Alright.” He leaned in and kissed Daryl again. “Don't tell me we have to wait until tomorrow to have sex...”

Daryl grinned, gently pushing Paul onto the floor. “Was plannin on it... but don't think I can resist.” Paul giggled, arms wrapping around Daryl's shoulders and pulling him down into a kiss. 

 

The next morning, Paul woke up to someone knocking on the trailer door. He groaned and rolled over, cuddling into... blankets. He blinked awake and looked around blearily. Daryl was already gone, but Paul knew why. He smiled. Daryl was getting ready for their wedding. The knocking interrupted his blissful moment and he sat up. He got out of bed and pulled on Daryl's jeans again and walked to the door and opened it. Maggie smiled at him brightly, wearing a cute dress and her hair curled. 

“Mornin!” She held up a white suit on a hanger. “Time to get married future Mr. Dixon.”

Paul smiled widely and let her in. He took a quick shower and she helped him get the suit on. It fit snugly and he marveled at the soft material. Maggie blow dried his hair and parted the top from the bottom. She braided the top and put it into a bun while leaving the bottom free to hang over his shoulders. She helped him with his tie and cuffs, and stepped back once she was done. She smiled and nodded to herself. Paul turned and looked at himself in the mirror and stared. He looked good. He was wearing white. Daryl had chosen for him to wear white... for their wedding. He bit his bottom lip, chest tight with happiness. 

Maggie stepped up behind his shoulder. “You look good.”

Paul smiled. “... I'm ready to get married.”

She nodded and reached up to push a stray hair behind his ear. “Wait til you see him.” She teased. 

Paul pouted at her. He pulled his shoes on and followed her out the door. Everyone was cheering and dressed up as he followed Maggie across the field to the house. They hurried in and she led him up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall to the large room at the end. She stopped at the door and looked at him. His heart was racing with excitement. His palms were sweaty. 

“You ready..?”

Paul took a deep breath and nodded. “Yeah... I'm ready.”

She grinned at him and opened the door. He stepped inside. The bed had been removed from the room. The curtains had been changed out for sheer white and blue curtains. The windows were open, letting the cool breeze in. All their family were standing around, wearing various formal dresses or suits. Daryl was standing next to Father Gabriel, looking so handsome in his black suit. He'd tamed his hair and trimmed his beard. He looked very clean. A white cloth was rolled out from the door to Daryl and Father Gabriel.

Paul held his breath when Tara walked up to him and gave him a single red rose. He swallowed thickly. He knew the meaning of a single red rose. One of the things Paul and Daryl had bonded over was the meaning of flowers. He took the rose and the wedding march started. He walked down the white cloth slowly. Daryl was staring at him so intently, standing tall and proud. Their eyes never left each other, even as he came to stand right next to him. Daryl smiled and turned to face Father Gabriel, taking hold of Paul's free hand. 

Everyone held their breath as Father Gabriel spoke. The room was filled with warmth and love. Paul and Daryl smiled at each other as they spoke their vows. Daryl handed Paul a ring and Paul slipped it onto the hunter's finger. Father Gabriel smiled and stepped back. 

“You may kiss your husband.” 

Paul launched himself forward, hand on the back of Daryl's neck and pulling him down into a deep kiss. Tara laughed and whooped, jumping up and down as she clapped excitedly. Baby Hershel laughed, her excitement making him excited. Daryl grinned into the kiss, pulling Paul close and returning the kiss with his own giddy passion. He lifted Paul off the floor, swinging him around. He set Paul back down when the kiss ended. 

Daryl grinned. “Ready ta waltz..?”

Paul grinned brightly and nodded. He held Daryl's hand as they passed through all their family and hurried down stairs. They went into the sitting room which had been transformed into a little ballroom. Music started playing and Daryl led Paul into a waltz. Paul couldn't stop smiling. Daryl was so confident as they danced, his hands held onto Paul firmly, directing him gently. At the end of the song, Daryl picked him up and spun them around, and Paul couldn't help leaning down and kissing him deeply. 

Daryl set him back down gently, pulling back from the kiss. Paul sighed, resting their foreheads together. Daryl pet a hand down Paul's cheek, whispering words of affection. Paul nuzzled into his hand, sighing shakily. He looked up into Daryl's eyes, tearing up a bit. 

“I love you...”

The hunter smiled, pulling him closer. “Love you...”

Paul nuzzled into his shoulder, ignoring everyone around them and just breathing in Daryl's scent. They continued to sway slowly while everyone danced and chattered around them. Daryl's heart was racing and Paul smiled. Daryl was his forever.


End file.
